saeranonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
Angels In General Always Lawful Good/Light Is Good: Pretty much all of them are staunchly aligned with the forces of good. Gold and White Are Divine: Most Angels have white wings while higher ranked Angels have gold wings. Holy Halo: All Angels have these with higher ranked Angels having more than one. Light 'em Up: All Angels can use Light to create weapons to fight with. Our Angels Are Different: Served God from the Bible and are good nature. ---- *God from the Bible **Leader of the Heaven faction. **Valued forgiveness and redemption **Started the war out of suspicion the devils would rise up and usurp him. **Dying moments locked away Trihexa ---- *Four Great Seraphim **Guardians to the Throne of Heaven. Leaders in the place of their God's place **Seraphim (Group), Seraphs (plural), Seraph (singular) ---- *Archangel Michael **Nice and polite **Snarky **Genuinely wants to better the universe **Incorruptible **Even when angry, he doesn't swear, rampage or raise his voice. ---- *Gabriel **Seraphim **Ditz, oblivious ---- *Dulio Gesualdo **Reborn Angel **Avid foodie **temporal mini-dimension creation **Wealth control ---- *Griselda Quarta **Reborn Angel, Gabriel's Queen **Guardian **Lightbow ---- *Lint Sellzen **Exorcist **Reborn Angel **Incinerate Anthem **guided family tree **Holy Fire Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are angels who renounce God's teachings and are exiled from Heaven. Initially led by Azazel, they form a truce with the Devils and Angels as part of the alliance. While some of the Fallen Angels have good intentions, others embrace their baser passions for impure thoughts for their selfish goals. In General Always Chaotic Evil: Are introduced as such: even disregarding the long-standing feud between them and the Devils, Fallen Angels are roundly underhanded, often-violent jerks. Far less so as the series goes on. Became Their Own Antithesis: At some point before the series begins, the formerly-idealistic angels' renunciations from God's teachings Heaven caused them to transform into sadistic monsters. Dark Is Evil: Played a villainous role early in the series, and have pitch-black wings. Not to mention a few of the villains in the story wear all-black as part of their uniform, most notably Kokabiel and Dohnaseek. The Exile: The angels were exiled due to going against God's teachings. Face–Heel Turn: They used to be loyal to God before becoming corrupted and cast out from Heaven. Fallen Angel: Once beloved angels from Heaven who turned to the dark side. Heel–Face Turn: Most of the Fallen Angels become part of The Alliance with the Devils and Angels. Jerkass: Oh, big time. Most of the Fallen Angels have very cruel and sadistic personalities, save for some like Azazel and Baraqiel (and the former has his moments). Laser-Guided Amnesia: Once they finish their goals, Fallen Angels can erase memories of themselves from everyone around them. Light 'em Up: Their main method of attack: despite falling from grace, they retain the same abilities as normal angels, including light-based moves that absolutely devastate Devils. Sex God: Fallen Angels have this reputation In-Universe. Sex Is Evil, and I Am Horny: Fitting for a series like this, the fastest way for an Angel to fall is to have lustful thoughts This example contains a YMMV entry. It should be moved to the YMMV tab.(just like what happened to The Watchers in myth). ---- *Raynare **Violated truce **Wants to be second in command, but is low level. Wants Azazel's approval **Willing to backstab friends **Only brave towards those she deems weaker, but cowardly towards those that overpower her. **Overconfident and deceptive ---- *Kalawarner (5,10), Dohnaseek, Mittelt **Dohnaseek respects the truce **Kalawarner is arrogant, no-nonsense fighter ---- *Kokabiel **Steals powerful artifacts **Wants to provoke war **Wants to prove that the Fallen Angels are a superior race. ---- *Shemhazai **Brilliant mind **Married to a devil **Second in command ---- *Baraqiel **Capable fighter **Main attack in Holy Lightning ---- *Sahariel **Scientist works on experiments ---- *Tamiel **In charge of the business department ---- *Penemue **Chief secretary ---- *Armaros **A founder and in charge of training and anti-magic research ---- *Samael **Cursed by god for his hatred of dragons **Venom can kill dragons **Dragons are terrified of him. ---- *Azazel **Avid researcher and fighter